Pretty Cure, Polychrome Mirage!
'|プリキュア、ポリクロムミラージュ！}} is the official transformation phrase that allows the main characters from ''Polychrome Pretty Cure'' transform into their Pretty Cure alter egos with the use of their Color Communes and respective Niji Heart. List of Sequences and First Appearances * Yuzuhara Sumire to Cure Tempo - Episode 01 * Harumoto Yuriko to Cure Fiore - Episode 02 * Sumire and Yuriko to Cure Tempo and Cure Fiore - Episode 03 * Midorino Maya to Cure Aurora - Episode 03 * Sumire, Yuriko and Maya to Cure Tempo, Cure Fiore and Cure Aurora - Episode 04 * Tachibana Kyoko to Cure Daystar - Episode 04 * Sumire, Yuriko, Maya and Kyoko to Cure Tempo, Cure Fiore, Cure Aurora and Cure Daystar - Episode 05 * Mizusawa Kanata to Cure Flow - Episode 05 * Silver/Ayane to Cure Spark - Episode 24 Description Sumire to Cure Tempo The transformation begins with Sumire holding out her Color Commune in front of her and when she inserts her Niji Heart, her clothes get replaced by a shining amethyst dress and Sumire shouts "Pretty Cure". She then gently kisses the Niji Heart and, once she does so, she shouts "Polychrome Mirage!" and a bright lilac light emits from the Niji Heart. When this happens, Tempo's dress appears, followed by the petticoat and her boots then appear. Her gloves then appear and finally, the ribbon-like belt appears and wraps itself around her waist; tying itself into a bow as the to ends meets and the pouch for the Color Commune appears. She then slots her Commune into it's pouch and she strokes the bottom of her hair, causing it to grow longer and straighter before it gets tied into twintails by a pair of pastel orchid ribbon. She then lands on a large treble clef platform, recites her introduction speech and finishes the transformation with her final pose. Yuriko to Cure Fiore The transformation begins with Yuriko holding out her Color Commune in front of her and when she inserts her Niji Heart, her clothes get replaced by a shining rose dress and, while her braided bangs are being undone, Yuriko shouts "Pretty Cure". She then gently kisses the Niji Heart and, once she does so, she shouts "Polychrome Mirage!" and a bright pink light emits from the Niji Heart. When this happens, Fiore's midriff baring top appears, followed by her skirt and her boots then appear. Her flower-like bracelets then appear and the flower brooch on her waist then appears, causing the pouch for the Color Commune to appear. She then slots her Commune into it's pouch and she strokes the bottom of her hair, causing it to grow longer, wavier and shift from blonde to cherry blossom pink. She then lands on a large flower platform, recites her introduction speech and finishes the transformation with her final pose. Maya to Cure Aurora Kyoko to Cure Daystar Kanata to Cure Flow Ayane to Cure Spark Incantation Kanji * All: プリキュア、ポリクロムミラージュ！ * Cure Tempo: '希望！音楽の鮮やかな色！キュアテンポ！ * '''Cure Fiore: '幸せ！花の鮮やかな色！キュアフィオーレ！ * 'Cure Aurora: '平和！空の鮮やかな色！キュアオーロラ！ * '''Cure Daystar: 勇気！日光の鮮やかな色！キュアデイスター！ * Cure Flow: '''愛！海の鮮やかな色！キュアフロー！ * '''Cure Spark: 夢！火の鮮やかな色！キュアスパーク！ * All: 未来を守る心の色！ ポリクロームプリキュア！ Romaji * All: ''Purikyua, porikurōmumirāju!'' * Cure Tempo: Kibō! Ongaku no azayakana iro! Kyuatenpo! * Cure Fiore:'' Shiawase! Hana no azayakana iro! Kyuafiōre!'' * Cure Aurora: Heiwa! Sora no azayakana iro! Kyuaōrora! * Cure Daystar: ''Yūki! Nikkō no azayakana iro! Kyuadeisutā!'' * Cure Flow: Ai! Umi no azayakana iro! Kyuafurō! * Cure Spark: ''Yume! Hi no azayakana iro! Kyuasupāku!'' * All:'' Mirai o mamoru kokoro no iro! Porikurōmupurikyua!'' English * All: Pretty Cure, Polychrome Mirage! * Cure Tempo: Hope! The Vibrant Color of Music! Cure Tempo! * Cure Fiore: Happiness! The Vibrant Color of Flowers! Cure Fiore! * Cure Aurora: Peace! The Vibrant Color of the Sky! Cure Aurora! * Cure Daystar: Courage! The Vibrant Color of Sunlight! Cure Daystar! * Cure Flow: '''Love! The Vibrant Color of the Seas! Cure Flow! * '''Cure Spark: Dreams! The Vibrant Color of Fire! Cure Spark! * All: The Color of Heart protecting the Future! Polychrome Pretty Cure! Trivia Gallery Category:Transformations Category:Polychrome Pretty Cure